1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a support. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible support that provides cushioning when using computer devices.
2. Background
Computer devices are used in many aspects of everyday life. A variety of accessories have been made for use with these computer devices. One such product is a wrist rest. The wrist rest provides elevation and support for the wrists when using a keyboard or mouse. Wrist rests commonly used today typically comprise a strip of foam rubber or gel pad. Another product is a lap desk. Lap desks are used to support a laptop computer or other computer device, typically at an angle.
With computer devices continuing to become more prominent, a need exists for a better product for use with these computer devices.